Why?
by Alyana Enders
Summary: First R/M one shot. Little bit of M/E Uses Avril's song "Why (Hence the title)


Rayne-S: Okay, once again I had n overwhelming urge to do this songfic. Dudes this is my first Ray/Mariah oneshot fic kay, so don't rag on me.  
  
Ray: Me and Mariah?  
  
Rayne-S: Yeah, I know I never wrote one, but I like Mariah, and you guys would look good together...  
  
Mariah: *Blush* Okay, okay! We get the picture!  
  
Rayne-S: Aww...it's so cute the way you guys blush at the exactly the same time.  
  
Ray+Mariah: ...*blush*  
  
Rayne-S: See! Kawaii!!!  
  
Ray: *Glares at Rayne-S and hits her in the back of the head*  
  
Rayne-S: Oww!!!! Ouchies! That -SO- hurts!!! Quit it will ya?  
  
Ray: Then shut up. *Grumbles* How come you never torture/embarrass Kai this way...  
  
Rayne-S: *Grins stupidly* Oh, I will. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. He will have his time. *Cackles evil* MWEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!  
  
Ray: O.O;; I must warn him!  
  
Rayne-S: Not so fast Ray Kon! You wont say a word! *Is seen sharpening Katana threateningly*  
  
Mariah: O.O OMG! Ray, just shut up and don't provoke her!!!  
  
Ray: *Frozen in spot by fear*  
  
Rayne-S: Heehee...anywho, I don't own Beyblade (Damn! I mean yet! MWEHEHEHEE) or any of the characters seen on the show (DOUBLE DAMN) nor the beautiful song "Why" by Avril Lavigne. (TRIPLE DAMN!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MARIAH'S P.O.V.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why, do you always do this to me?  
  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
  
How come, you act like this  
  
Like you just don't care at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat by the window of the car. Looking absentmindedly at the green scenery I sighed exasperatedly.  
  
'It has been exactly one year since the world tournament. One year since I held Ray in my arms (Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Mariah help Ray like walk after his battle with Bryan? Technically she was still holding him right?). I don't know what is wrong with me. But ever since then I feel an empty space in me. Sometimes it would get overwhelming, it is really affecting my blading, and that obviously didn't go all to well with Lee. But somehow I manage to smooth things out with him and always get away with a false reason like I am sick and so on.' I mused as I looked back in the BBA bus to find that Kevin and Gary were playing what seemed to be charades and Lee sitting in a Kai-like stance with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
'Lee and Ray aren't exactly on the best of terms. But Lee doesn't call Ray a traitor anymore, so I suppose that that is an improvement. Not by much though, Lee is still a little reluctant to let us hang around with him. He treats Ray like he has a virus! What does he think we are going to do?! Just catch the "Up and Leave" virus from Ray and leave?' I thought hotly as I glared at the still form of my team leader.  
  
I sighed melancholy. "Sometimes I wish I left with Ray..." I mumbled to myself quietly.  
  
Scratch that. I always wished I'd left with Ray.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'There I go thinking of Ray again. Boy, cant I go one day without bringing him up from somewhere? It's like everything I do reminds me of him. Oh, god, I'm obsessed!' I think to myself.  
  
Today we are going to Japan, a special treat from Mr. Dickinson. He said something about having a reunion or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. Since I was thinking of a certain Bladebreaker...again.  
  
'Come to think of it, I really wasn't paying attention.'  
  
"Hey Lee!" I call over to him. He cracks his right eye open.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"Where are we staying again?" I ask in my sweetest voice, so he wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Mariah, it seems like you're never paying attention these days." He sighs. "We are staying with the Bladebreakers."  
  
My eyes grew three times their normal sizes. "Y-you mean, you're letting us stay with him-err the Bladebreakers?" I asked, quickly correcting myself. He looked at me supicously for a second before nodding.  
  
Something inside me seemed to flout up and I seemed unnaturally light and jolly (LOL! SANTA CLAUSE!!^_^).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Lee looked me strait in the eye, I giggled nervously and slightly tilted my head cutely, asking him what's wrong.  
  
"Look. I want you to stay away from Ray." He commanded, with an eerie seriousness in his voice that indicated that he wasn't joking.  
  
I can feel the flouting bubbly feeling in me suddenly burst. Stupid Lee, he can be such a party pooper at times.  
  
"Mariah, did you here me? Stay clear of Ray." He warned. I looked at him, all the joy and merriment absent from my face and nodded.  
  
"Y-yes Lee. I will stay away from Ray." I say disappointed. Actually I don't even know what I expected, but this certainly wasn't it.  
  
'Great. Just great. The one moment I think I'll be free from his evil reign, he comes in and takes everything over again! Man, he is worst than my parents.' I think as I burn inside.  
  
I stare blankly outside the window again for the rest of the trip, which was quite long thank you very much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next thing I know, Lee is shaking me awake. I guess I must've fallen asleep or something, I'm not sure. But that would explain why I was at the beach in the middle of winter. And why everything I looked at reminded me of Ray.  
  
I yawned sleepily and asked. "Hey guys, we're already here?" Kevin nodded then giggled.  
  
"You were sleeping like a log!" I glared at him before inching over to him and slapping him behind his head. "OWW!!! THAT HURT!!! (Don't I know it^- ~)"  
  
"Serves you right!" I barked back at him, scowling.  
  
We all climb out of the small cramped, hot bus, thankful that we get to actually move, and leaving Lee to pay the bus driver.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" I ask. Kevin and Gary shrug indicating that they don't know.  
  
"You guys are going the wrong way." I tell them. "The Bladebreakers are staying over there!" I point to the opposite road that we are traveling on.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Kevin shakes his head stupidly. "It's over there, right Lee?" Lee shrugs and follows Gary and Kevin's way, forcing me to follow.  
  
"Okay, but don't blame me if we get lost." I whisper harshly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me  
  
Do you think we can last forever?  
  
Why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as I predicted, we got lost in a park an hour later.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so, wait, no I don't, I told you so!" I taunt the boys. They scowl at me, before going back to trying to figure out which way is north and which is south.  
  
"Okay!" Lee said, finally getting a little fed up from my taunting. "So which way do you think we should go Mariah?" He asked a little harshly.  
  
I think for a while then shrug nervously. "I sorta got more interested in the nature over here than the direction, so I kinda forgot." I say coyly. Lee and Kevin groan while Gary stood there, oblivious to what was really happening.  
  
"So we'll just have to wait for someone to come here and ask them for directions." I say. "I'm tired, I'm not going to move another inch!" I grumble tiredly.  
  
Lee sighs, but then agrees with my plan and sits down on a nearby bench. I went to a tree and sat on one of the benches, leaning my back on the giant trunk of it.  
  
We wait for a half an hour. Lee and Kevin are fast asleep along with Gary, leaving me to be the lookout.  
  
"Hee hee, and Kevin says I sleep like a log!" I giggle. Soon after wards my sensitive ears pick up a few rustling leaves not so far away.  
  
And soon after that, the one and only Ray Kon came into view. I gasp as that fluttery feeling came back into my stomach at full force.  
  
Jumping down the branch, I confront Ray. "Hey, Ray! What's up?" I ask tilting my head cutely.  
  
He smiles before commenting. "So this is where you guys are. Should I feel offended? You guys rather sleep in the woods than at our humble abode?" Ray jokes.  
  
"Haha Ray" I say with the same sarcasm he had in his voice. " We got lost, when someone." I glared at Lee. "Wouldn't listen to me on directions."  
  
Ray laughed. "Okay then. C'mon lets wake these guys and get you out of here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not sayin'  
  
Let's play, a different game then what we're playin'  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we walked to the house I just couldn't help but think. 'Did Ray have a girlfriend? Where do they live? Did the rest of the breakers change at all?'  
  
I was soon shook out of my thoughts as Ray told us that we were almost there. And when we got there, all of our jaws dropped to the house.  
  
The house no -MANSION- is more appropriate. It was -HUGE- and beautiful.  
  
"Ray... How the hell did you guys pay for this?" I asked more than a little surprised.  
  
"After Voltaire got arrested, Kai inherited the money and bought this. It's nice, but you need a car to get from one side of the house to the other." He joked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you expect me to believe, I'm gunna let us fall apart  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me  
  
Even when you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The White Tigers entered and got settled in their humungous rooms.  
  
"These rooms are like the size of my house! No bigger than that!!!" I exclaim. After we got settled in, Ray led us to the living room. (More like the living house =P)  
  
I looked around until my eyes fell on a certain orange hair girl.  
  
"EM!!!" I cried as I ran over to her.  
  
"RIAH!" She smiled. We might have had a not-so-good first meeting, but we got past that and now we were basically best friends.  
  
"Great to see you, so who's life treating you?" She asked me. I noted that she wasn't in her lab coat or in her tennis outfit. That was odd.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You?" She nodded.  
  
"Lets go to my room." She whispered to me. I nodded  
  
"When we got there she smiled and jumped on her bed. "Ohh! I just can't take it! I -SO- love MAX!!!" She screamed.  
  
I sweatdropped and shook my head. "Yeah okay. Not so loud next time. Anyway what's with the fashion change?" I said eyeing her out. She was in regular jeans and a form fitting tee shirt that said "HI" on it in bold letters (I personally would NEVER wear that).  
  
"Oh this? Well after Max's excellent team came and beat us to a pulp, Judy decided that we were relying too much on information. So basically she wanted us to be regular kids and forget about information." I sighed at the "Max's excellent team" part but then looked up to her mischievously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So go on and think about, whatever you need to think about  
  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you notice how you feel  
  
You feel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Go tell Max."  
  
"WHAT! Are you crazy!?" Emily yelled at me.  
  
"Ohh, MAX!!!" I called while I ran out of her room. Emily was trailing right behind me.  
  
"MAXY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I cried half laughing. Emily's face was screaming, 'I'm going to kill you Mariah'.  
  
Soon after Max came out of the living room.  
  
"What?" He asked nicely. Emily soon stopped chasing me and was seemingly frozen in her spot.  
  
"Hey Max, Emily's got something to tell you." I laughed while giving Emily a reassuring wink. She glared at me before turning her attention on Max.  
  
"Well I don't know how to say this..." She started.  
  
'I better leave them alone. Then quietly I snuck into my room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can feel, I can feel you near me  
  
Even though you're far away  
  
I can feel, I can feel you baby  
  
Why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, I snuck out of my room and made my way to the balcony at the end of my hallway.  
  
I sighed solemnly, thinking about what I should do now.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice rang out. I jumped around in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Ray, it's just you." Then I noticed that he was only in his boxers and blushed before turning around.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" He repeated.  
  
"Ohh...just stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" He asked.  
  
"The stuff that gives me a headache just thinking about it."  
  
"Oh. Then it must be big huh?"  
  
If only you knew..." I mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" I smiled up at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The moon. It's beautiful huh?"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He said calmly.  
  
"What?" Mariah could feel her heart quicken.  
  
"Mariah. I can't stop thinking about you. It's getting obsessive. I'm sorry I left, I really am. But I need you." He said, moving closer to me each passing second.  
  
"Ray..." I was able to let out.  
  
"Yeah?" His breath played with my neck, giving me a completely new sensation.  
  
'OMG! OMG! I can't believe this is happening! C'mon Mariah, relax. Don't screw this up now, Riah! Don't screw this up now.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not suppose to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly the gap between us disappeared. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as we shared our first kiss. Somewhere during that time I think he wrapped his arms around my waist. He tasted sweet, like mint.  
  
Soon afterwards we had to let go, due to the fact that people need to breath.  
  
"Ray!" I cried hugging him. "I missed you! Ray..."  
  
"Shhhh..." He calmed me down. "It's okay. I'm sorry, and I missed you too. More than you ever imagined. Mariah, if there is one thing I have learned during this, is that I love you. I really do."  
  
My eyes began to water as I hugged him more tightly. "Ray, I always loved you, ever since we were little, mom said it was just a school girl crush, but I know it's more than that. I'm sure of it."  
  
He smile a gentle loving smile before placing me on his lap. "I promise you, I won't leave again. I'll always be there for you. Always."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you and me still together  
  
Tell me  
  
Do you think we can last forever  
  
Tell me  
  
Why  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayne-S: *Sniff sniff* This is the sappiest thing I ever wrote *Sniff sniff*  
  
Ray+Mariah: ...  
  
Rayne-S: Sorry if it's crap, but this -IS- my first R/M one shot, right? Well L8ERZ and tell me if it sucked, if you want another chapter or whatever you want, I really don't care. But press that little purple button on the bottom please. L8ERZ!!!!!! 


End file.
